knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirogane Sakamoto
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Shirogane to Kasamatsu |} Shirogane Sakamoto (坂本 銀 Sakamoto Shirogane), or sometime known by his Irish name, Aodhfin O'Connell, is a second year kyūdō (Japanese archery) athlete at Yōsen High. He is the older twin brother of Kaijō High's basketball team manager, Chikane Sakamoto. Appearance Shirogane bears a strong resemblance to his twin sister, Chikane, but his face and jaw line are sharper and he has more tougher and masculine look. He has short, slightly messy black hair with fringes which framed half of his face. His eyes are slanted and green in color. He's quite tall, standing at 185 cm. He has a physically fit and well-toned body. His skin are also pale, just like his sister. He is often seen with his training outfit; a white kimono and black hakama, and a three-fingered glove from deerskin to protect his hand. He's also seen in normal Yōsen uniform; a white formal shirt, gray checkered pants, red necktie, and black sweater. Personality Unlike the kind and sociable Himuro, Shirogane is a mysterious and cold young man who prefers complete solitude and is called lone wolf by his friends. He is not an active talker, and will only talk when it is necessary. Despite that, he's extremely popular among girls and receives a lot of love letters or merchandise from them. He is also famous for rejecting every girl who confessed to him with harsh words. Surprisingly, he's a blunt and straight-forward individual as he never hesitate to tell the others about what he thinks, but he still can control this side of him, unlike the very straight-forward Tomoki Tsugawa from Seihō High. He is also quite protective over his family, especially towards his sister, making him somewhat look like a kuudere. Aside from being above average student in his class and ace of the kyūdō club, Shirogane is also unbeatable in fighting; during his freshman year in Yōsen, he beat ten upperclassmen in a fight, all by himself. Background Shirogane was born in the City of Yokohama, located in Kanagawa Prefecture, to a Japanese man and Ireland woman as their first and oldest son. As a little boy, Shirogane is matured enough to understand that he is the oldest and had responsibility to protect his sister at any time. His relationship with his sister is not one based over rivalry in their early days; it was one with love before. The trigger over their rivalry is when Shirogane was forced to fight several junior high students to protect Chikane. TBC Story CONSTRUCTION Skills Precise Aim CONSTRUCTION Relationships Chikane Sakamoto He shared a fierce sibling rivalry with his twin sister; one of the reasons why he chose to attend Yōsen. They always competing over anything and fought about almost everything. He never hesitate to call her sister 'washboard' or 'fanatic' whenever he's calling her. Despite that, he still care about his sister and often acts over-protective if there's any man trying to court her. Yukio Kasamatsu They met for the first time when Shirogane was coming home from Akita to spend his summer holiday with his family. When he sees Kasamatsu, he realized that it was the same little boy from back then who thought that Chikane was a boy. Shirogane smiled and proceeds to threatens Kasamatsu if he ever tried to hurt Chikane, much to Chikane's annoyance. Quotes "I never miss my targets." Trivia *His motto are "One target at a time". *His favorite food is Irish stew. *His hobby are making costumes for his cosplay modelling. *His specialty is photography. *His best subject is English. *He is in school library committee. *He spends his free time training, meditating or shopping for his next cosplay project. *He has a father, mother, and younger twin sister who attends Kaijō. *He dislikes cheesy romantic stories or dramas. *His favorite type of girl is someone who is not clingy. *He started kyūdō because his grandfather from paternal line was a kyūdō athlete in his youth. *He works part-time as a freelance cosplay model using his Irish name as an alias, and he has a lot of female fans. *Contrast to his cold personality, his Irish name (Aodhfin) actually means fire or fiery. *(Creator's pick) His theme song will be Raise your flag by MAN WITH A MISSION. Notes *All the pictures are the courtesy of Animal Boyfriend mobile game from Ambition, Co. Ltd. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Athletes Category:Meikō Junior High Category:Yōsen High Category:Demon Manager Category:DRAFT